legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 10
LEGION Episode 10: The Swordswoman At night, the team moves. Victoren no longer wears the hooded outfit. Instead he wears the uniform he used when he fought against the Renegade, a terrorist elemental group. Alison on REZ move on the ground, looking for the corrupt leader of the city. Victoren moves on rooftops, waiting for the signal. While on the roof tops, he spots a person in white, blue, and red clothes. The clothes bear the mark of the Everstar pirates. Victoren: What is an Everstar pirate doing out here? ???: I'm looking for a man about 6'2, blonde hair, wears a robe, kind of an ass. Victoren: A tiny bit corrupt? Yea, I know the guy. I'm looking for him, too. The rest of my team is on the ground. They are going to distract him for me. ???: What organization are you with? Victoren: We're with the Legion project the Inferno and Everest made. We are looking for info on the Renegade. ???: Those two names I haven't heard in a long time. I am McKenna, Inferno's old first mate when he was his own leader. Victoren: I'm Victoren. McKenna: Nice to meet you. Victoren: Likewise. Alison (on the comms): Vic, we found him. He's giving a speech a few blocks away. Victoren: Thank you. McKenna, follow me! The two run to the position and look down at the man giving his speech. Kenna: What's the plan? Victoren: They distract, we kill. Every civilian down there wants him dead. Kenna: Let's do this. The two jump down. McKenna cuts his legs, dropping him to the ground while Victoren kills him. When the two stand up and turn around, the people start looking angry. Kenna: I don't think they hated him. Victoren: Come on, we need to get out of here. The group runs back to the ship and set sail. When on the ship, Victoren makes everyone a meal. When he's done making it, they all sit down. Alison: So, you're my father's old first mate, huh. That's awesome! Kenna: Thank you. They seem like the good old days now, but it was hell at the time. Alison: Will you be staying with us? Kenna: Sure, I'm always up for another adventure. Alison: That's awesome. Victoren has a face that is a mix of sad and pissed. Alison starts looking at him. Victoren: Dammit! How could I let this happen? I promised myself I wouldn't do it again! Alison: What? Victoren: That governor was innocent, we just killed a public hero. It was a mistake of info. Alison: You said you wouldn't do it again, what did you mean by that? Victoren: It's not the first time it happened. Alison: When was the first time? Victoren: It's none of your business, Alison! (he gets up and goes to his quarters) Alison walks to Vic's quarters and knocks on the door. He doesn't answer, but she opens the door anyway. She sees him looking at a Renegade uniform, crying a little bit. Alison: Vic, what's wrong? Victoren: I told you before. Alison: I want to know anyway. Victoren: Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about it! I don't want those memories again! Alison: I'm here for you. (she tries to hug him, but he moves) I can't even comfort you? Victoren: I think you should go. Alison leaves the room, wondering what happened. The next day Alison gets up and sees Victoren on the deck, looking at the ocean. Alison: I'm sorry about yesterday. I missed you last night. Victoren: I know you were trying to help, but I don't know if I can stand the memories. Alison: I just want to know if I can help you. Victoren: I'll get it started and see if I can do this. It was 7 years ago, before I met you. I was with Renegade at the time. Commanding officer: Victoren, get those survivors. Victoren: Yes, sir. (he uses an ice attack to freeze civies) They move closer to their ship, trying to get away from the civies. Commanding officer: Get the rest of them, Victoren! Victoren: Sir? Commanding Officer: Now, soldier! Victoren uses a flame storm on the giant group of civies, killing most of them. A few survive, but he finishes them quickly. When Vic turns around, his Commanding officer brutally injures him, leaving him to die. Victoren: After that I was left to rot in prison. Alison: You didn't want to kill the civies. Victoren: But I followed orders anyway. Alison: You didn't have a choice. Victoren: It was my responsibility! Why do you think I keep killing corrupt leaders? I am trying to redeem myself and I just got pushed back a huge amount. Alison: You've never acted like this around me. Victoren: You didn't push me to talk about my past before! Alison: I don't want to hurt you. Victoren: I don't want to hurt you either, and I hate to yell. I'm just too frustrated. Alison: I want to help any way I can. (she hugs him tight) Victoren: Thank you. To be continued...?